


for crying out loud

by rinnosgen



Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, POV Princess Bubblegum, POV Second Person, Slight Graphic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你記得她的肌膚，她的骨頭，還有她聞起來是紅色，混合淡淡的牛奶。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	for crying out loud

**Author's Note:**

> 我想像跟marcy分開後的pb是怎麼過生活。

每天早晨，待你戴上代表權力地位的王冠，你便開始不間斷的工作，直到晚上十點，或者早上七點。這是你簡單平順的執政生活，你心滿意足。

你不社交，你不約會，因為你不需要有人陪伴。你不會感到孤單，因為你不會讓自己體驗情緒。你分析情緒，而情緒全是大腦自欺欺人的機制，只要明瞭這點那麼所有人便再也不必被情緒左右人生。

可是你偶爾會想把辦公室門口的花瓶摔至地上，看著陶瓷碎裂，水滴飛濺。你明白如此舉動不會令任何情勢好轉，但你確信你得這麼做。因此三天前Peps剛更換的新花瓶在淺黃色的地板分解，挫敗。花朵逐漸乾涸，迎接死亡。汙濁的水液附著在你靴頭。你踢開它。

聽到聲響的Peppermint拿著掃除工具不疾不徐的前來清理你造成的混亂。他們從不過問你的動機和質疑你的意圖，這就是為何你花費最多時間與心血造出他們。

_我需要沖澡，_ 你面無表情的宣布。不等Peps的回應，你逕自走出辦公室。

＊

浴室是城堡裡少數你能夠正常呼吸的地點。當你裸身站在蒸騰的霧氣，令熱水燙著你的頸背，以及頸背以下的所有部位，你會做的事情有兩件：一，你低頭啜泣。二，你將額頭靠上沾滿水霧的玻璃，撫摸自己。做第一件事的時候，你經常會分辨不出那些聲音是淋浴設備或是你。做第二件事的時候，你通常會想著Marceline。你想不了她以外的人，所以你想著Marceline。

你記得她的肌膚，她的骨頭，還有她聞起來是紅色，混合淡淡的牛奶。倘若可以，當她有膽重新出現在你面前，你會拽著她的手腕，將她甩至滿是泥濘的土地，坐上她起伏的下腹。你會用手背賞她耳光，指關節擊打她喉頭，手指纏繞她頭髮，力道之大導致她齜牙咧嘴，發出動物的悲鳴。你知道她呻吟的方式。你忘不了。然後你會掏出你特地為她準備的木樁，尖端準確的抵在她心臟的位置，再對著她的嘴唇說 _妳這該死的生物，我已經不懂我究竟是想親吻妳還是殺死妳了。_ 她傷害過你，因此讓她於你的幻想裡被傷害才是唯一公平的交易。

_去你的，Marcy，_ 你喘息，終於在她想像的肉體上高潮。

＊

你簽署一份又一份的文件，撰寫一封又一封的書信，撥打一通又一通的電話，彷彿沒有盡頭的機械式行為。但你很清楚這是一個誇大愚蠢的敘述，因為萬物皆會步向終結，無論好壞，就連你對Marceline那份不合邏輯且荒謬的迷戀也是。

_容我建議您稍微歇息一會，m’lady？_ Peppermint送熱洋甘菊茶過來時怯生生的開口。你說你會的。你會的，然而不是今天。

因此今晚你會換上一件老舊的黑色樂團上衣，捏著衣角，擁著一個不存在的身體入眠，同時告訴自己這只是一個過渡階段，總有一天你將痊癒，不再深陷如此違背常理的輪迴。

接著隔天早晨，待你戴上代表權力地位的王冠，你便開始不間斷的工作，直到晚上十點，或者…

**Author's Note:**

> 木樁部分的靈感出自[這張圖](https://twitter.com/HannaKtweet/status/1325856387277213696?s=20)，謝謝Hanna K. :)


End file.
